A Mothers Plan
by Kawaii Ayame
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are left alone at the dojo...when Kenshin mom shows up! After discovering she's been alive all these years, she makes it her 1st priority to get Kenshin to propose to Kaoru! CHAP 5 UP!
1. The Visitor and the Plan

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Mothers Plan

Kenshin stood in the kitchen expertly mixing a small pack of herbs with the tea. The quiet of the dojo was relaxing, but at the same time lonely. Yahiko had been invited to stay with Tsubame and her family during the up coming festival, while Sanosuke and Katsu traveled to Kyoto, for some unknown and random reason. That left himself and Kaoru. He smiled lightly at the thought of her. She was supposed to help down at a neighboring dojo all week, but her plans changed when she suddenly fell ill. Pouring the tea into a cup he placed in on a tray with 2 rice balls and walked toward Kaoru's room with it. Knocking quietly he whispered her name. "Kaoru-dono..? I have lunch..." Kenshin slid open the door to see Kaoru laying on her futon, hair down, some sweat on her forehead. She turned her head to him and smiled lightly "Thank you Kenshin...sorry I'm being so much trouble..." Kenshin shook his head and knelt down beside her. "Its alright Kaoru-dono I don't mind" He smiled and placed the tray beside her. "This is the tea Megumi told me to make you...it should bring your fever down." Kaoru nodded slowly before taking a sip of the tea. Rising Kenshin felt her forehead, and Kaoru looked up at him. Blushing slightly he stammered "I-...ano...I was just checking your temperature...I'll return to collect your dishes later." Kaoru smiled to herself as Kenshin walked out. ' _Kenshin no baka..._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat in the yard, wash basin in front of him as he hummed a tune to himself. He vaguely remembered the song being sung to him when he was a small child. The laundry was almost done, and after he had finished he would go and check up on his Kaoru. ' _My Kaoru? I only dream that was true...I'm not worthy of a love like hers....one that's so innocent and pure..._' His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the dojo gate, and then a soft feminine voice. "Ano...? Anyone here de gozaru?" Kenshin walked forward and saw the women's figure. Her red hair was tied up in a traditional bun, and her kimono was a light lavender, just like her eyes....

The women smiled at Kenshin's wide eyed expression. Kenshin swallowed his mind running wild ' She....couldn't be her....could she..?' He opened his mouth and then closed it before finally speaking..."O...Okasan..?" The women nodded. "its been a while...Shinta-kun..." Blinking slowly Kenshin uttered a small "oro" before fainting. Naomi Himura stared bewildered at her sons strange reaction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin woke to the sound of soft humming and the feel of soft hands running through hair. "Kaoru...?" A soft laugh was heard in response. "No Shinta...its me...Okasan..." Kenshin eyes pop open as he sat up quickly. "O-OKASAN!? H-How?! I thought you...you...." Kenshin faltered as he remembered the day of his parents death. "Iie Kenshin...I didn't die back then...it's complicated Shinta. Back then after your father passes, I thought I would follow, but I fell into a coma instead. By the time I woke, a few weeks later, you were already taken by the slave traders." Kenshin watched the emotion in the eyes of his mothers so much like his own as they played across them. "I heard all about your life as the Battousai and thought it was a lie...I wouldn't believe that my Shinta could...." She shook her head. "That doesn't matter...all that matters is that I found you Shinta..." Kenshin looked down...emotion in his eyes. ' I thought I had no one...but now...' "Okasan..." Kenshin reached around and hugged the small women to him and breathed her in. It was her...all of her. The same rustic scent he remembered from childhood, the gentle touch...it was her. Naomi held him gently against as he cried into her shoulder. "Its alright Shinta....its alright..." After along moment of comfort Kenshin pulled away a smile on his face. "I thought I had no one left...but now your here." Naomi smiled and put her hand on one of his. "Lets not dwell on it anymore...tell me about your life now Shinta." Kenshin nodded and began his story. He told her about the revolution, about the pain of losing Tomoe, wandering for ten years, meeting Kaoru and the others, fighting battles, and then Enishi. Naomi noticed the emotion welling in his eyes as he spoke of the white haired mans revenge. When he was finished she held him tightly. "Kaoru-dono is safe now Shinta...thanks to you. You really do love her..." Kenshin turned bright red and moved away from Naomi hastily. "A-Ano...you see Okasan I..." He faltered and Naomi smiled. "No matter which way you look at it Shinta you love her. You've mentioned her so many times...and the way your eyes gleam when you speak her name show me just how important she is to you..." Kenshin nodded defeated. "Aa....I...I do love her, demo, I'm not worthy of her love. I'm not worthy of someone so pure like her. I'm stained with the blood of thousands on my hands...Iie...not someone like me." Naomi looked at her red haired son and smiled. "Shinta...you deserve happiness as well...after all your pain, suffering, and atoning I think its time you thought about what YOU want for once. You've always thought so little of yourself but others like her, see you in a different light. Let her know you love her." She brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Let yourself be happy..." Kenshin smiled lightly at his mothers words. "I'm happy now knowing that your alive Okasan. But...to have Kaoru beside me for the rest of my life...would be the greatest thing in the world." Naomi then suddenly grabbed his hand. "Shinta....you should ask for her hand in marriage!" "ORO!?! Dame de gozaru! I-I couldn't do that...! I'm....I'm too shy Okasan, I have no idea as to how to ask her.." Naomi smiled. "I'll help you Shinta...I want me son to be happy, and I'll do anything to make it so. In one week you'll be ready to propose to Kaoru-dono! " Kenshin swallowed and nodded in defeat. ' _This is going to be the longest week of my life...._' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- IM BACK LOL! Well what do you think? I thought I'd do a cute story for the time being. It shouldn't be too long chapter wise! This is a product of me being up from over 24 hours ^^(). Leave me a review and tell me if you like and if I should continue! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	2. Dinner and Feelings

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Mothers Plan

Kenshin sighed, chin resting heavily on his hand. He sat in his usual spot on the porch, thinking about the days events thus far. Naomi had made herself comfortable in the guest room, while Kaoru slept, unaware of the dojo's new guest. Sighing, Kenshin stood and went to check on dinner...only to find his mother happily completing it. "Okasan...I thought you were resting." 

Naomi waved his comment of politely. "Maa maa...I'm fine Shinta...besides, its been a while since I've been able to cook for more than one person. Just leave it to me." Kenshin smiled defeated and settled for chopping vegetables along side her. Silence covered the two as they both worked on there tasks, but was then interrupted by a sickly sneeze. 

Kenshin turn quickly at the sound to see Kaoru in her robe, blanket rapped around her, standing in the kitchen doorway. "K-Kaoru-dono?! What are you doing out of bed? You look worse then you did this morning." Quickly he walked over and felt her forehead. " Your burning up...come on lets get you-" "Ano..? Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice interrupted his fussing. "Who's that women...?" 

Kenshin turned and looked at Naomi before smiling at Kaoru sheepishly "Kaoru-dono...this....may come as a shock to you but, meet...my mother." Kaoru's dull eyes widen "Y-Your...OKASAN!?" Kenshin nodded as Naomi stepped forward and bowed. "Naomi Himura. Its a pleasure to finally meet you Kaoru-dono.." Kaoru giggled softly at the sound of her name ' _Like mother like son..._' she thought. 

Kaoru then bowed as low as her aching body would let her. Naomi looked over the girl with concerned eyes. "You poor thing...this illness is just draining you...Shinta, take her back to bed, perhaps I can find some herbs to mix and make her a nice warm tea..." Before another word was said Naomi began looking through the kitchens small cupboards. 

"Come on Kaoru-dono...lets get you back to bed..." Kenshin then slipped his hand under knee's and the other hand around her back and lifted her into his arms. Kaoru cuddled lightly into his hold, causing Kenshin to blush slightly. After reaching her room he laid her onto her futon and covered her up lightly. " I'll bring you the tea when Okasan's finished preparing it." Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin, you said your mother died of illness...." 

Kenshin shook his head. "It's all too confusing right now, but...I know its her. Now get some rest, I don't want you getting any worse..." Kaoru nodded lightly before snuggling into her covers and letting her eyes shut, sleeping coming quickly. Kenshin stayed and watched her chest rise and fall, before placing a light kiss on her forehead and exiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin looked down at the food in front of him and swallowed. ' _Ano....this looks like something Kaoru would fix...._' Kenshin looked up at his smiling mother, who was happily eating her meal. Sighing, Kenshin lifted a piece of the slightly burnt fish to his mouth. "ORO!" Naomi looked up started. "Shinta...? What's the matter?" Kenshin locked bewildered eyes with his mothers. "Oh...its...its just a little hot that's all!" Naomi smiled and apologized before returning to her meal.

Kenshin stared at the fish in utter awe. ' _It tastes just like something Kaoru would fix...! This is just so crazy...._' Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by Naomi's voice. "I'm sorry if it tastes bad..." She then looked at her son a sweat drop on her head. "Your father was such and excellent cook! I bet you inherited his skills in the kitchen." Kenshin smiled weakly before tasting again. ' _It's not so bad since I'm used to Kaoru's cooking...._' "Tomorrow..." Naomi began "Were going to go into town and get you some new clothes. Then we'll shop for the PERFECT engagement ring for you to give Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin dropped his chop sticks in surprise.

' _OH KAMI! Okasan was SERIOUS when she said she would get me to ask for Kaoru's hand in marriage!!_' "O-Okasan...I don't think you understand the situation! Kaoru and I aren't even a couple! How do I even know she feels the same way about me!?' Naomi smiled. I saw they way she looked at you when she came into the kitchen...the way she cuddled up to you when you picked her up. Its obvious you both have feelings for each other!" Kenshin put his head in his heads. "But....don't you think asking to marry her is a little bit out of the BLUE!? I mean I haven't even told her my feelings and you want me to MARRY her?" Naomi smiled. "Hai." Before Kenshin could say another word Naomi took her dishes at his, and while humming a tune...walked into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin lay in bed...night having come swiftly. Naomi laid in the 3rd guest room down the hall most likely asleep. Kenshin sighed, hands behind his head, looking up at the rooms ceiling. " Why is okasan so set on doing this? How will I know Kaoru will say 'yes' even...oro....this is all so complicated and sudden! I mean...I would love to spend the rest of my life with Kaoru, but how do I know she feels the same way? Okasan said she does but...." Kenshin out loud think was brought to a sudden stop when sounds of heavy, hard coughing, and moans reached his ears. 

Rising he walked out of his room and to the door of Kaoru's room. The sounds were defiantly coming from her room. Quietly, he slid open to the door, eyes focusing into the dark. His vision fell to where Kaoru lay, and small frown creased his features. Kaoru lay, blanket tangled at her feet, sweat running down her face, shivering, moaning and coughing. ' _Koishii..._' Kenshin kneeled beside her bed and felt her forehead. Fear struck his heart for a second at the feel of her body heat. '_ It's too late to bother Gensai and Megumi...I'll have to try and bring down the fever myself.._' Rising and leaving he went out to the well with a basin and filled it with cold water, and grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen before returning to kneeling next to Kaoru. 

He soaked the cloth in the cold water while covering her back up gently. ' _She must be really exhausted, by now she would have woken up and punched me through a wall..._' After ringing out the cloth he laid on her forehead hoping to bring down her fever, even just a little. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and stared at her features. "Ken...shin..." The name was spoken softly, and he smiled. ' _My poor Kaoru-koishii...it will be alright..._' Kenshin stayed and watched her sleep, before sleep pounded its way into his own head. Yawning Kenshin laid beside Kaoru's futon, her hand in his. Before closing his eyes he leaned over and placed a light kiss to her lips. "Goodnight...Kaoru..." Kenshin then finally let sleep take him and he tightened his hold on her hand. In the dark, a small smile spread across Kaoru's lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- well there's chapter 2. I love writing K/K WAFF...it puts me in such a good mood ^^. Next chapter its shopping time for Kenshin! And you get to meet Naomi's partner in matchmaking! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	3. Naomi's Helper!

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Mothers Plan

Kenshin woke, the sunlight dancing on his face. He turned to see Kaoru...embraced in his arms, still sleeping. He felt her forehead and sighed in relief. ' Her fever must have gone down during the night...' Carefully he removed his hands from around her waist, and rather regretfully at that. Smiling he placed a soft kiss against her lips. ' _I guess there's no harm in showing affection toward her...just to left her know I'm not a lost cause._' Kenshin rose and walked out of Kaoru's room. After she was sure he had left, Kaoru sat up slowly, hand on her lips. "He...does care. Kenshin..."

Kenshin walked outside to see Naomi sitting on the porch, purse in hand. She looked up and smiled at her son. "Aa...finally awake Shinta? I hope your ready for a long day." Kenshin nodded slightly. "Okasan...do I HAVE to come shopping with you? Who will stay here and watch over Kaoru?" Naomi's eyebrow rose, and then Kenshin realized his mistake. Naomi smiled. "So...just 'Kaoru' now? I saw you asleep with her this morning...its obvious you want her in your life forever Shinta. I'm sure that a proposal...even now...won't surprise too much...but will make her the happiest girl in Japan!" Naomi stood and started toward the gate. "Come on Shinta! We don't have all day!" Kenshin nodded. "Go a head...! I'll be right there!" Kenshin walked back into the house and scribbled a short note to Kaoru ' _I don't want her to think I've left her.....again..._' After taking one last look toward her room, Kenshin ran after his mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The market wasn't as crowded as usual, probably because many vendors were setting up down by the river for the festival. Naomi was enjoying the empty streets and had even bought herself a kimono for the festival. Kenshin looked through a vendors shop as Naomi discussed prices with him on some fabric. That's when he saw it...the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen. ' _That would look beautiful on Kaoru...and I'm sure she would love a new kimono to wear to the festival..._' Kenshin pulled out his wallet...and then sighed. "Not enough..." Kenshin put away his wallet and looked toward other items. Naomi smiled at her son's face, and how his head hung in defeat. Turning to the vendor Naomi whispered a few words to the women. She smiled and nodded. Naomi returned the smile before walking away. "Shinta...lets go somewhere for lunch." Kenshin thought for a moment as he followed behind Naomi. "There's the Akabeko just up here. Its usually where Kaoru takes Sano, Yahiko, and Myself." Naomi nodded smiling "The Akabeko it is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin and Naomi sat waiting for there orders. ' It sure is strange not seeing Tsubame working...and Yahiko not following her around..' Kenshin then looked up to see Tae's smiling face. "Oh...Good Afternoon Ken-san. And who is this beautiful women..?" "Oh...Tae-dono this is my mother Naomi Himura. Okasan this is Tae-dono, the Akabeko's owner." Naomi smiled and bowed to Tae. "So nice to meet you. You run such a wonderful place." Tae returned the bow. "Oh how sweet, just as polite as Ken-san....what brings you here to Tokyo? The festival?" Naomi nodded. "That and some business concerning my son..." Panic suddenly them consumed Kenshin. ' _Oh Kami...if okasan tells Tae-dono what she's up too....ORO....._' "You see I'm here to get my baka son here to propose to Kaoru-dono!" Tae face lit up and she turned toward Kenshin. "SEE!! I'm not the only one Ken-san! Oh Naomi-san! Let me assist you!? I've been trying to get this Oro-chan to tell Kaoru-chan how he feels for the longest time!" Kenshin began banging his head against the table ' _I'M DOOMED..._' Before Kenshin knew it Tae was sitting right next to Naomi...making plans...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin stood outside the Akabeko waiting for Naomi to appear. While she and Tae talked Kenshin decided to walk around town for a while....his mind was flooded with thoughts. ' _Oro...both okasan AND Tae-dono...I should have known better than to bring okasan here. Now there's no possible way of getting out of this. I'm sure Tae is going to buy the ring and make dinner arrangements...This just keeps getting worse..._' Kenshin's musings were interrupted by Naomi's chatter. "Thank you for all your help Tae-dono! I'll see you later!" Kenshin looked toward Naomi. "ano...okasan...what EXACTLY did you and Tae-dono discuss?" Naomi waved a hand at her son. "Don't worry so much Shinta. All she did was give me some advice...I already know exactly when your going to propose.." Kenshin swallowed. "When is that Okasan?" Naomi turned and smiled at Kenshin. "Festival Night." Kenshin's mouth dropped. "F-...FESTIVAL NIGHT!?" "Hai!" Naomi chirped. Kenshin's hands went to his hair. "That's in three days!! Okasan...I don't know if that's such a good idea...it's so soon! And I don't have anything to wear!" Naomi put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Shinta...trust me, everything will be alright. Tomorrow we'll come back and your going to pick out the ring...don't be so scared. Tae-dono has dinner all set." Kenshin sighed. "Alright...." ' _But....why does it seem like there's one important factor here I should be considering that I'm not?_ ' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the dojo Kaoru cuddled closer into the blankets...and began coughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Well...I wonder if any of my clever readers will know what's going to happen! I know chapters are kind of short...I'll try to make them longer ^^() Leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Till Next Time! Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	4. Stories and the Ring

Kenshin sat on the dojo porch, the rain falling hard. He sighed...common afternoon storms made him uneasy. It reminded him of his past, his hitokiri day's...and Tomoe. Even now he was surprised she still came to mind. Kenshin sighed, with this rain the festival might even be canceled if it rained like this. '_ The festival...it's in two day now...okasan and I have to go shop for the ring once it stops raining. And Kaoru...she's still sick..._' Kenshin shook his head, and then felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked up, violet eyes curious. Kaoru's pale face smiled at him. "Mind if I join you?" Kenshin swallowed. "You should be in bed...." Kaoru ignored his comment and took a seat next to him, drawing her legs up and resting her chin on them.

Kenshin looked at her profile, her head was turned toward the storming sky. "I remember the night my mother died...every time it storms...." Kenshin blinked ' _Why is she telling me this? _' Kaoru leaned forward more on her legs. " It was storming...I was terrified of thunder storms when I was little. Okasan would always come in and sleep with me, so I wouldn't be afraid. It was raining that night...and I was afraid, but...this time Okasan wasn't there to hold me and tell me it was alright." Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as a tear fell down her face...followed by many others. 

Kaoru looked down...eyes filled with emotion. "My father came in and saw me crying...I remember his words, how he spoke them. He was angry, angry at me, angry at himself....at Okasan...he told me it was time for me to grow up and stop crying. So, I did. I grew up that night and I faced the storms. But...then he left as well..." Kaoru stood and began walking out into the rain. Kenshin stood worried and called her name. Kenshin only watched in amazement as she spread her arms out and threw her head back. The rain mixing with her tears...her hair falling from its ribbon. Kenshin went out to her worried. "Your sick...you shouldn't be out of bed...out in this rain." 

Kaoru looked at him...eyes dull. "Promise me...you won't leave me like they left. Tell me it's ok to cry when it rains..." Kenshin nodded. "I promise...." Kaoru nodded lightly...before fainting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked next to Naomi...head downcast. ' _I hope Kaoru's alright...I know Gensai is one of the best doctors in all of Tokyo but...still..._' Naomi looked at her son's face and sighed. "Shinta...please cheer up. Kaoru-dono will be fine...I promise." Kenshin sighed. "Okasan...I really think we should call this whole thing off..." Naomi waved her hand at him. "Shinta...TRUST me...everything will work out fine. Now...we must hurry, Tae-dono is waiting for us. She's going to accompany us today on our ring hunt." Kenshin shook his head. "Hai..." 

Tae met the mother and son outside the Akabeko, a smile on her face and a package in hand. "Nice to see you again Naomi! Oh...! Ken-san...is for Kaoru-chan..." Kenshin took the package, only to assume the gift was Kaoru's favorite treats. Naomi smiled. "Well...shall we begin before it gets late?" Tae nodded "Hai...we don't have a lot of time, that storm lasted longer than I thought." They trio looked though shop windows, and vendors stands for what seemed like hours. The whole time Kenshin only thought of Kaoru. 

Eventually they passed the clinic, and Kenshin turned toward Naomi. "Okasan...I'm going to go talk to Gensai and see how Kaoru is." Naomi nodded. "Alright Shinta...we'll be down the road not too far." Kenshin smiled and entered the clinic. Looking around he called Gensai's name. In no time the old man stepped out. "Ah...Ken-san nice to see you. I'm sure your here to check on Kaoru-chan." Kenshin nodded as Gensai signaled for him to sit. "Well...her cold is now officially a flu. I gave her some medication and had Megumi take her back at the dojo to rest. She should be better in a few days." Kenshin nodded. "Earlier today she ended up in the rain...she was talking about her mother...I've never seen her that upset." Gensai sighed and shook his head. "Kaoru-chan gets like that....it's hard to explain." Kenshin nodded. "Gensai-sensei...can I ask you something?" "Of course Ken-san..." Kenshin looked down. " I....I want to marry Kaoru..."

Gensai smiled happily. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Having you around as made her so happy. She's not so lonely anymore...and I believe you would make a great husband to her. I just have one request." "Hai Gensai..?" Gensai then stood and walked toward the bookshelf on the other side of the room. He picked up and beautiful blue covered box and sat back down. "I want you to propose to her with this...." Gensai opened the box to reveal a silver ring that had some sort of engraving on it. Kenshin looked at Gensai confused. "Where did you find this Gensai-sensei? Its beautiful...more than any of the other rings I've seen..." Gensai smiled. "This was the ring Kaoru-chan's mother left to me for her..." Gensai smiled at the memory....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Gensai covered the weak women and sat back. "Kikari...gomen..." Kikari nodded tiredly. "It's alright Gensai...I know what's coming." Kikari turned her head toward the open door and watched as a small Kaoru chased a butterfly. "I just wish I didn't have to leave her so soon...I hope she'll be able to forgive me someday..." Gensai nodded. "She will...I know she will. I'll make sure she'll never forget you..." Kikari took a small box from her sleeve and handed it to Gensai. "When the time is right...give this to her. It's my last request....I was hoping to give it to her myself, but it looks as if I won't be able to." Gensai took the box and opened it to reveal a silver ring....with the word "Aishiteru" engraved on it.

"When the right man comes for Kaoru...this is what I want him to propose to her with." Gensai nodded solemnly. "Hai...I will make sure your request is granted..." The room fell silent as Kikari's eyes shut for the final time...a lone tear sliding down her face. The silence was interrupted by Kaoru's heart broken scream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin took the box from Kenshin and looked at the ring. Looking at the engraving he smiled. "Gensai...could I add something to this engraving perhaps?" Gensai raised an eyebrow and them smiled. "I don't see why not...what ever you have in mind will make Kaoru-chan even more happy." Kenshin nodded before standing and bowing to Gensai. "Thank you...for the ring. I'm sure Kaoru will be at a lose for words..." Kenshin then excused himself and walked out of the clinic. Gensai smiled and turned toward the bookshelf eyes resting on an old picture. "Kikari...I hope your happy with the man Kaoru-chan loves..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After meeting back up with Naomi and Tae they agreed to look one last time tomorrow for a ring before the festival. Tae bid the two good bye and headed home, as did Naomi and Kenshin. Kenshin followed Naomi most of the way...but then stopped suddenly. Naomi turned to look at her son...only to see him leaned against the bridge railing looking at the setting sun. "Shinta...? What's wrong?..." Kenshin shook his head. "We don't need to look for a ring tomorrow...I have one.." Kenshin reached in his sleeve and retrieved the box. He opened it and Naomi smiled. "Shinta...that's a beautiful ring...but why THIS ring?" "It's Kaoru's mothers last request...and, I think its perfect for her."

Naomi thought for a moment. "well...if it was her mothers last request, then I say we grant it. Kaoru-dono will love it. Now...I have something for you.." Kenshin tilted his head in surprise and watched as Naomi handed him a rapped package. Kenshin opened the package and his eyes widen. ' _This is the kimono...the one I wanted for Kaoru..._' His eyes shot up to look at Naomi. "Okasan...why did you buy this?" Naomi smiled. "I knew how much you wanted this for Kaoru-dono...so...I bought it for you to give to her. She'll look lovely at the festival in it..." Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "Thank you so much Okasan...I can't wait to give it to her....It's getting dark...lets head home." Naomi smiled "Yes...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin padded softly down the dojo's hallways...the moon casting his shadow against the walls. It was late, probably around 1am....but he didn't care. Finally he reached a door, and slid it open quietly. He took a moment to adjust to the rooms darkness before his eyes fell upon the sleeping figure. Quietly he took a seat next to the futon. Kenshin sighed remembering Megumi's words...

' _She needs to stay in bed for at least another day and a half...prepare the tea I gave you and give it to her in the morning....Hopefully if all goes well...she'll be up and fine for the festival..._' 

But Kenshin knew better. He shook his head and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. ' _I've been so busy lately I've neglected you....gomen Kaoru. I just hope you'll be alright in time for the festival...I want everything to be perfect..._' Kenshin smiled lovingly at her as she unconsciously whispered his name. "Shh....it's alright koishii...I'm here..." And for the second night that week, Kenshin slept peaceful next to the one he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- WOO!! Another chapter done! I just love WAFF...it's such a wonderful creation!! All of you who have reviewed so far, thank you SOOOO much! I love you all to bits!! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! Well...Till Next Time...JA! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	5. Confusion

Kenshin mentally bashed himself in the head. ' _One more day....just ONE MORE DAY...._' Kenshin was getting fairly tired of walking through town with Tae and his mother. The festival was tomorrow, and he still had to find himself something nice to wear. Tae and Naomi were INTENT on finding the PERFECT outfit for him. They had already stopped at 4 vendors...Tae bought herself a Kimono sometime during the day and so had Naomi...

Kenshin shook his head and sighed. He had tried so hard to convince Naomi to let him stay home and watch over Kaoru....but no such luck. As he was leaving he could hear Kaoru getting sick near the dojo...the sound tore him apart, how he wasn't there to rub her back and sooth her through it. Tae's squeal brought him out of his thoughts.

"This is perfect Ken-san!!" Tae held up a very dark purple gi and medium gray hakama, while Naomi held up the tabi that went with the set. Kenshin had to agree...it was a very nice gi and hakama...Kaoru would like how the dark purple would set off his amethyst eyes. Naomi saw the pondering look on his face and turned toward the vendor, handing the money over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the outfit crisis over and done with, Tae returned to her restaurant to finish off the plan's for Kenshin and Kaoru's dinner while Kenshin and Naomi headed home. They reached the dojo around sun down...and were welcomed by a deep sarcastic voice. "Where the hell were you all day....?" Kenshin's eyes widen and he looked up...eyes then bulging out in surprise. "S-SANOSUKE!!..W-What are you doing back!?" 

Sano pushed off the dojo porch support beam and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Katsu and I finished our trip and came home...what's it to you? And why weren't you here with the missy, she's sick you know...!" Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, as Naomi stepped forward. "That's my fault I believe....."

Sano tilted his head. "Who's this Kenshin...?" Sanosuke took in the older women's appearance, and shook his head out of confusion a few moments later. "Don't tell me she's your MOTHER!!" Kenshin nodded sheepishly. "It's a long story Sanosuke...a VERY long story..." Kenshin then looked around. Sanosuke smirked, and pointed to the dojo. "Jou-chan's in there..." Kenshin smiled slightly before walking off to the dojo.

Sano shook his head at the red haired samurai and shoved his hands in this pockets. Naomi looked up at the tall man before asking. "Sagara-san? Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin slowly opened the training halls doors and looked inside. In the center of the room he spotted her. Her body was lined with sweat, hair clinging to the side of her face. She was breathing harder than usual... ' _Why is she out here...she knows she's ill..._' Kenshin then watched with fascination as Kaoru cried out a battle cry and lunged foreword. All Kenshin could do was stare, hypnotized by her graceful, strong movements. He stared at her face and his eyes widened. ' _She's.....crying..? _' Her words from the other night echoed in his ears _"My father came in and saw me crying...I remember his words, how he spoke them. He was angry, angry at me, angry at himself....at Okasan...he told me it was time for me to grow up and stop crying. So, I did. I grew up that night and I faced the storms. But...then he left as well..." _

' Such strength...such innocents...why do you put yourself through so much pain Koishii...?' Kenshin was brought out of his thoughts as Kaoru stumbled onto one knee, chest rising and falling at an uneven and quick pace. Kenshin was by her side in seconds. "Kaoru..! Are you alright!?" Kaoru nodded meekly sweat falling from her face onto the dojo's polished wood floor. Kenshin lifted her face to his and looked into her eyes "What are you doing out here...training no less! You should be in bed...your not well...." Kaoru averted her eyes from his gaze. "Stop it..." '_What did she say..?_' "Kaoru-dono...?" "STOP IT!" Kaoru pushed back away from Kenshin, new tears forming in her combat blue eyes. "I don't want you protection or pity Kenshin!" Kenshin's eyes widened at her reaction. "I really think you should get back to bed..." Kaoru shook her head...she ached all over, she thought training would loosen her up, but it brought nothing but more pain. Her focus was gone, her energy low...Kaoru met his eyes, mouth open panting for air. "Why...." she whispered. "Why do you do this to me...?" Her voice was soft...unsure. Kenshin blinked, confused. ' _Why is she acting like this...?_' "Kaoru-dono...please tell me-" "I won't!! Just...leave me alone!" Kaoru's tears flowed freely now and Kenshin began to panic, finally he gathered her into his arms. 

His eyes widened at her bodies temperature. _' I need to get you in bed..._' Kaoru's soft voice woke him "Please...let me go, no more Kenshin...just stop.." "Stop what Kaoru-dono...?" Kaoru clenched her eyes shut at the sound of her name. Millions of things were running through her head, she couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts only one word seem to flow from her mouth. "Why....?" Kenshin listened patiently ' _Let her go at her own pace..._' Kaoru finally lifted her blue eyes to his violet ones "Why won't you just tell me.....?" "Kaoru-do-" 

"No...please...anything but that..." Kenshin studied her features and sighed, finally he just gave up. Kenshin's heart tore as she buried her head into his chest and cried...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sure....Jou-chan is defiantly in love with Kenshin...why do you ask?" Naomi shook her head a little. "Sagara-san...I came to see my son to make sure he was happy, and I think I might have....gone a bit to far.." Sanosuke lifted an eyebrow at the elderly women. "Why do you say that..?" Naomi sighed. "I've made it my priority for Shinta to ask for Kaoru-dono's hand in marriage..." Sanosuke promptly fell off the dojo's porch. "WHAT?!?!" Naomi looked down "Tomorrow night at the festival at the river, it's all planned out, but now, I'm regretting it..." Sano sat back up and brushed himself off. "Not to add to your problems...but, I don't think Jou-chan is going anywhere for a while...not in the condition she's in..."

As if on cue Kenshin emerged from the dojo, a sleeping pale looking Kaoru in his arms, a worried look across his face. Sanosuke watched as Kenshin brought her into the house., Naomi sighed in defeat. "I'm worried that Kaoru-dono will rejected Shinta...maybe this was all too sudden..." Sanosuke put a reassuring hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Kaoru loves Kenshin, and that's a fact...she would never tell him no. Both of them know that there are strong feelings between them. I'm sure Kenshin little, by little has been letting Kaoru know of his affections...he knows what he's doing." Naomi smiled at the tall gangster and nodded. "Your right...Shinta will know what to do tomorrow night..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin sat, listening to the rain pound on the dojo roof, he sighed and opened his hand, starring at the ring that lied there. "Kaoru..." How could he ask her to marry him tomorrow? She was ill, and something was bothering her, to the point where she would push him away. He couldn't put his finger on it. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea...ano, I want to be with her forever...no matter...." Kenshin stopped, eyes widening in realization...her words replaying in his head. _"Promise me...you won't leave me like they left. Tell me it's ok to cry when it rains..." _

She stood then, and thunder rattled the house. Exiting his room he passed the room Sanosuke was staying in, snores loud and clear. Then Naomi's room...finally to Kaoru's door. He slid her door open quietly without hesitation, and found her crying into her pillow. He walked to the side of her futon and she jumped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "K-Kenshin...! I ano..." She faltered and stopped. Biting her lip she tried to keep from crying. ' _Why...Why do I cry when it rains....when I see you? _' "Kaoru..." Kenshin voice stopped her and she looked at him, his eyes looking into hers. "H..Hai...?" Her gathered her into his arms and she gasped, confused, her tear stained face met his. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered softly... "It's ok to cry...when it rains, Koishii...." Kaoru's eyes widen and new tears fell past her lashes. Her only response was to bury her head into Kenshin's chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Another chappie down! *dances* I'm sorry for the slow updates. Schools been a real pain in the butt. I stay after almost 3 to 4 times a week for after school things . Anyway...this story will be concluding VERY SOON, prolly even next chapter! I wonder if any of my loyal reviews can guess what will happen! *evil laugh* Anyway Till Next Time...Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


End file.
